Bonds
by Nerea-chan
Summary: Juvia se adentra a un mundo donde el dolor y la humillación es moneda corriente. ¿Aprendera a lidiar con ello o lo volvera un estilo de vida fuera de lo común? -Ya sé, muy feo el resumen -w- pero pasen y lean- *Lemon/yuri/yaoi/etc*
1. Chapter 1

_**Holi, si ya sé, paso mucho tiempo desde que subi algo o di señales de vida -le tiran un reloj- bueno, bueno, ya entendí. e_e**_

 _ **Traigo este nuevo intento de historia, el cual con el tiempo ira subiendo de tono. Sin más, los dejo con la lectura. :)**_

 **La historia contiene Lemon, BDSM y lenguaje fuerte, ante la sensibilidad de los lectores se le sugiere dejar la lectura, de lo contrario le exijo evitar insultos, comentarios fuera de lugar y/o quejas con referencia a la misma.  
**

 _ **-Los personajes no son de mi autoria, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **-Dialogo.**_

 _ **-Pensamiento y/o acotaciones-**_

 _ **(Aclaración del autor)**_

 _Capitulo Uno:_ Infancia

Aún recuerdo mi dulce y triste infancia, aquella que me marcó para ser lo que hoy en día me transformé. Con tan solo 10 años sabia como debía comportarme e incluso dirigirme hacia los adultos o cualquier persona con autoridad. Recuerdo llevar el cabello celeste con grandes bucles a los costados, ganandome así la burla de mis compañeros de orfanato. También mis pesados abrigos y sombreros que hacian juego con aquellas prendas. Delgada, palida y de unos ojos completamente azules, profundos como el mar. No me consideraba una niña muy bonita pero si diciplinada, timida e inocente.  
Nunca desobedecí una orden que viniese de algún adulto, aunque por algún motivo, ellos se ensañaban en llamarme desvergonzada o castigarme por alguna falta la cual yo desconocia o ignoraba. Los castigos que propinaban eran severos, marcandonos fisica y psicologicamente. Recuerdo a n aquellas cachetadas hasta dejarnos las mejillas teñidas de rojo, o como frente a todos los niños del orfanato nos bajaban los pantalones para darnos severas tundas, ya sea con la palma de la mano o con aquel cinto de cuero negro, siempre reluciente y listo para castigar nuestra falta. Las nalgas nos solía quedar completamente roja y a veces, dependiendo del humor de aquellos adultos, dejaban marcas en la piel como leves estrias violaceas.  
Recuerdo el sonido sublime del cuero chocando contra la piel de mis muslos blanquecinos, una piel tan palida y cremosa, y los ojos espectante de los niños y niñas del orfanato. Algunos llenos de terror, otros curiosos y porque no, también los que se deleitaban con el sufrimiento ajeno, sumidos en sus deseos perversos. Mi falta no habia sido más que un error: Al lavar los trastes, uno de mis compañeros de tarea dejó caer un plato que estalló sonoramente contra el piso. Sumamente aterrado, corrio a llamar a Jose Porlas, uno de los encargados, diciendo que yo habia sido quien torpemente rompio aquella pieza de ceramica. Tratando de excusarme inútilmente, Jose monto en colera, llevandome por el brazo hasta el salón. Una vez allí, me bajo las calzas marrones, dejando descubierta mi piel más intima. Luego se sacó aquel cinto de cuero tan temido, y comenzó a azotarme allí mismo las nalgas, frente a la mirada de todos aquellos infantes.  
Cada golpe era agonico, ya que sabia donde asestar tocando la zona más sensible de uno. No era la primera ni la última vez que eso sucedería, por algún motivo ya era completamente normal este tipo de castigos, aun así descubrí algo más doloroso que aquellos golpes.  
Entre la multitud espectante de niños, allí frente a mis ojos logré dar con el causante de mi sufrimiento, que miraba con una sonrisa socarrona sabiendo que se habia librado de dicho castigo. Su mirada burlesca me dió a entender lo que era la humillación, el estar allí mismo frente a todos lavando "mi pecado". El terror que causó el ser humillada frente a la multitud se había apoderado de mi cuerpo al igual que ahora se apodera de mi memoria.  
Pasando los años en aquel lugar, fuí acostumbrandome a todo esto. Cada vez que cometía una falta minima o me mostraba con una actitud descarada, aceptaba las consecuencias de dichos actos esperando así el castigo correspondiente. Aprendí a tomar el dolor, a soportar la humillación, pero sobre todo, a alimentar aquel morbo de poder que sentian los adultos, y porque no, los mirones.  
Había muchos otros castigos los cuales aprendí a tolerar y otros que me enseñaron lo que era el miedo, pánico y desesperación. Uno de ellos fue el atarme a una silla y dejarme allí durante toda la noche, con la habitación a oscuras hasta la mañana siguiente, donde al desatarme, mi piel mostraba las marcas hechas por las cuerdas apretadas, que llegaban a casi cortar mi circulación. El no ver me llevo a descubrir lo ansiosa que soy, después de todo, me dió a entender que el miedo esta ante lo que no podemos detectar con los sentidos o incluso, a desesperarnos ante la idea de que algo ocurriese mientras no estamos provistos de aquellos.  
Otro de los castigos -y a mi parecer, uno de los más crueles- era el encerrarnos en el armario o en un gran cofre, y sacarnos horas más tardes. Allí también descubrí mi terror ante los lugares cerrados y pequeños, nombre que más tarde descubriría: claustrofobia. De todos modos, aprendí a libiar con algunos de estos castigos, tomandolos con gratitud al ser corregida de mi sendero de pecado, y a evitar otros que llegaban a aterrarme, más incluso que la idea de arder en el mismisimo infierno, volviendome de igual manera una niña muy disiplinada y obediente.  
Esas nuevas sensaciones que me inundaban llegaban a inquietarme, asquearme o incluso a desestabilizar todo pensamiento correcto en mí. No transformé todo aquello en odio o rencor, sino que aprendí a lidiar con aquello de una forma casi perfecta.

 _ **Una infancia bastante traumatica diria yo D:**_

 _ **Bien, eso sera todo por hoy. Es un comienzo y debo ver todavía como continuarla y finalizarla.**_

 _ **Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido. (No se vaya sin dejar un Review D: Por favor) Saludos. n_n**_


	2. Capitulo dos: AdolescenciaAdultez

_**Bueno, este cap es muy corto por el cual voy a subir dos. :) (y siento lo de las faltas ortograficas -w-)  
**_

 **La historia contiene Lemon, BDSM y lenguaje fuerte, ante la sensibilidad de los lectores se le sugiere dejar la lectura, de lo contrario le exijo evitar insultos, comentarios fuera de lugar y/o quejas con referencia a la misma.  
**

 _ **-Los personajes no son de mi autoria, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **-Dialogo.**_

 _ **-Pensamiento y/o acotaciones-**_

 _ **(Aclaración del autor)**_

Capitulo dos: Adolescencia/Adultez

Una vez fuera de aquel lugar donde experimente todo tipo de dolor, castigo y humillación, logré construir a base de mi propio esfuerzo un hogar, como yo lo llamaba. Comencé a estudiar profesorado de lengua y literatura, ya que me apacionaba. También habia empezado a salir con un chico algo mayor que yo, el cual en un principio se mostró sumamente encantador y educado, pero con el pasar del tiempo, descubrí que no era más que una fachada. Me entregué a él, cegada por el deseo de ser querida, un sentimiento el cual no fue correspondido. Aun así, traté de sacarle el mayor provecho posible.  
La relación con Bora no duró mucho. Recuerdo que por la tarde se excusaba diciendo que tenía compromisos pendientes con amigos, sabiendo yo que se iba con alguna chica de turno que lograba ligarse en los bares que concurria los fines de semana. Por las noches llegaba completamente ebrio, y una vez dentro de mi casa, comenzaban los intentos por desvestirme y follarme, en el sillón, la cocina o sobre la mesa. Todos sus intentos terminaban por acabar en la nada, ya que me negaba rotundamente y huia de él y sus perversas manos. Él, sumamente frustrado, comenzaba a insultarme diciendo que era una guarra que se prestaba a cualquier otro hombre que no sea él. Los insultos y suposiciones de falsas infidelidades de mi parte me llevaron a terminar con Bora. Aun así tengo aun el recuerdo humillante de todo aquello, incluso tiempo despu és, Bora se ensañaba en decirles a todos que era una puta, capaz de revajarme a cualquier bajeza con tal de obtener el placer que podia proveerme un hombre, sea cual sea el precio.  
Luego de esta escandalizante relación, todo continuo en calma, pues fue un año de lo más tranquilo. Continue con mis estudios, sin saber de Bora o querer entablar una nueva relación, la cual no me sentir a preparada, ya sea porque los pretendientes que se me han presentado no son lo que busco o por el fantasma de mi noviazgo anterior. Me dediqué a comenzar nuevas amistades y aprender a confiar en quienes me rodeaban.  
Pasado el tiempo, volvi a nacer en mí aquella curiosidad tipica del ser humano. Recordé todo aquello que viví: los castigos, las humillaciones, los insultos, la multitud o mirones espectantes de todo. Habia sido una revelación de mi pasado y mi mente el deseo de reavivar aquello por la monotonia de mi vida cotidiana, sin ninguna aventura o nueva experiencia que me movilizara, algo que me sacudió hasta la raiz. ¿Era posible sentir deseo de reavivar aquella experiencia? Mi mente respondio por si sola, dandome a entender que solo yo soy quien puede darle aquel permiso a quien ejerse dicho castigo. Mi verdugo se reducia a nada al ver que yo le negaba a darle el permiso correspondiente para sacar a flote sus perverciones más oscura y deseos guardados celosamente en aquel sotano de la mente humana. Decidí volverme exclava, una digna de quien realmente pudiese estar a la medida. Solo mi amo podr a sacar a flote el placer de todo aquello y al mismo tiempo, satisfacer el deseo negro en él, elevandome as como una diosa, única y digna de poder satisfacer todo aquello que disponga.

Bien, ya saben, cualquier duda, ayudita o coment. Es bienvenido. :)


	3. Capitulo tres: El amo: Busqueda

-El amo: Busqueda y descubrimientos-

Apenas di con la dirección, me dirigí a la puerta de quien me habia citado para comenzar con mi entrenamiento de exclava. Aunque mi revelación me habia movilizado, me faltaba mucho por aprender para situarme en un pedestal como una divinidad perversa, diosa del masoquismo.  
Toque varias veces, y tiempo después logré oir pasos en el interior de la vivienda, dirigiendose a la puerta. Al abrir, pude ver a quien seria poseedor de mis deseos, experiencias, y porque no, de mi confianza e infinito amor. Era alto, con el cabello negro corto y desordenado, sus ojos grices eran de lo más misterioso y sus labios le daban un aspecto serio. Delgado, pero no podría considerarlo un flacucho debil ni tampoco era una masa de musculos. Su simple manera de vestir me cautivó: Una camisa blanca, pantalones negros de los cuales colgaba una cadena y zapatos negros, se me hizo completamente guapo. Me invito a pasar y sentarme en uno de sus sillones, negros y aterciopelados, mientras arreglaba unos asuntos. La sala era muy hermosa y elegante, pero al inspeccionar mejor todo aquello que la componia, comencé a removerme nerviosa. En la pared, encima de la chimenea, tenia una colección de fustas, negras y algunas de cuero trenzado. Por otro lado podia ver pinturas de seciones de BDSM donde mujeres eran latigadas frente a un grupo de caballeros u amos que evaluaban todo, algo que me recordo mi infancia en el orfanato, mientras que las otras pinturas las componian mujeres teniendo seciones homosexuales de este tipo, fustadas, atadas e incluso donde se las podia ver cenando mientras que las exclavas, atadas como las perras que eran, aguardaban a que acaben para continuar con las seciones. De aquel cuadro pude dislumbrar como una de las mujeres -y ama- tenia la mano situada en el cuello de una exclaba, rubia y bien proporcionada, a modo de darle una dulce caricia, como si de un premio se tratase. No pude evitar mirar con ternura aquello. Era el mayor acto de amor anhelado por quienes se dejaban hacer y deshacer por por sus dominantes.  
El dueño de la casa me sorprendió en el momento justo donde inspeccionaba aquel cuadro. Sonrió levemente al ver mi interes y la ternura que inundaba mis ojos, y logró sacarme de mi ensueño con una voz masculina y clara, que me desarmo y excito sin darme yo cuenta.  
-Las personas tienen a este tipo de practicas como algo sadico e insano. No comprenden que va más alla de dar golpes o una orden, también es el cuidado y la confianza de un exclavo a su amo y un amo a su exclavo.-Dijo mientras posaba sus ojos grises en el cuadro también.  
No podía haberme sentido más de acuerdo en mi vida con aquel extraño. El saber que finalizada estas seciones daba paso a los cuidado de quien ejerce el mando -algo que jamás experimente, ya que quienes me castigaron lo hicieron por su hambre de poder- y el amor que se profesaban en privado me era suficiente como para saber que todo podia tolerarse.  
Volvió a clavar su mirada gris en mí, para luego continuar con el asunto por que cual me presente.  
-Ire sin rodeos: Todo esto que vez, es lo que soy.-Dijo extenciendo los brazos en señal de abarcar todo aquello que nos rodeaba. Luego de que paseara mi mirada descaradamente en todo los objetos, volví a verle mientra asentia.-Si bien he visto la primera impresión que ha causado en ti, puedo ver que aun estas decidida a continuar, ya que si no fuese así, te habrias disculpado e ido por aquella puerta para no volver.  
Volví a asentir en silencio. Me encontraba anonadada por la sinceridad y confianza que podia llegar a darme. Aclaré mi gargana para poder dar riendas sueltas a mis dudas o todo aquello que surguiese en mí.  
-Soy consciente de lo que todo esto significa para usted. No se trata simplemente de un juego, sino un estilo de vida el cual quiero aprender a convivir igualmente.-Traté de hablar con la mayor confianza posible. En respuesta, me volvió a sonreir mientras yo me sonrojaba. Realmente comenzaba a sentir que era el amo perfecto para mí, sin siquiera me haya puesto un dedo encima.  
-Bien, me encanta esa confianza en ti. Aun así te tendre a prueba para verme conforme de que estas entregada a mí por completo, de la misma forma que si tu no te sientes conforme, podras parar todo esto y retirarte. Además quiero concerte mejor para poder saber cual es tu limite. Ahora necesito que comiences con algo simple. Te pediré únicamente que te dirijas a algún cuarto y te pongas tal y como haz venido al mundo, ya que así podré ver si aun tienes pudor de ser vista por extraños de esa forma o si eres una desvergonzada.  
Una vez finalizada la conversación, procedí a dirigirme al cuarto de baño y desvestirme como lo habia pedido. El baño era blanco con ceramicos del mismo color, frente a mí se hallaba el lavado de ceramia, muy fino para mi gusto y un gran espejo con el que pude verme. Habia cambiado mucho: Mi cabello, de un celeste casi cielo, se encontraba liso a excepción de el final donde se podian ver pequeñas ondas reveldes que le daban vida a un aspecto casi salvaje. Mi piel continuaba siendo palida, resaltando en mí unos carnosos labios de color rosados y unos ojos azules que resaltaban las largas pestañas que tenía. Mi nariz era pequeña pero dulcificaba los razgos serios de mi rostro. Fisicamente no estaba nada mal, tenia unos enormes pechos turgentes, un vientre plano y unas caderas a las que le seguian unos firmes muslos. Conforme con la devolución que me dió el espejo, salí y me dirigí con mucha confianza a mi nuevo amo, Gray. Este me miro uno instantes y camino tranquilo hasta llegar frente a mí.  
-No quiero que te asuste ante el contacto mio.-Dicho esto, comenzó a pasear sus asperas manos por mi vientre hasta llegar al sur de mi cuerpo, tierra que nadie habia explorado. Agachandose para tener una vista aun más prometedora, decidí quitar todo pudor que habia en mí y separar las piernas, dandole así el premiso necesario. Lo vi sonreir ampliamente y darme una mirada de aprobación por mi actitud docil, ya que mi acción al parecer lo habia dejado conforme por la sumición que mostraba.  
Comenzé entonces a separar los labios de mi vulva con suavidad, adentrando en mí un dedo que se me antojo completamente incomodo.  
-Eres virgen.-Sentencio sin más, para luego sacar aquel intruso, sonrojandome violentamente ante tal afirmación. ¿Había algo de malo acaso, con el ser virgen? Se limpio con un pañuelo, para luego guardarlo nuevamente y dirigiendose a mí, explicando que habia querido decir con esta afirmación.  
-No es nada malo ni vergonzoso el ser virgen, solo quiero que sepas que no todo es color de rosa en este mundo. Sería una cruel mentira si te dijese que sera agradable y que te trataran con suma delicadeza. Esa falta no me la perdonaría, ya que quiero que confies en mí por completo y a base de mentiras no lograré nada más que asustarte y hacerte huir.-Arrugo el ceño mientras iba a buscar mi ropa. Por algún motivo sus palabras dieron un vuelco en mí que jamás habia imaginado que alguien causaría.  
-Vistete, ya es muy tarde y quiero premiarte por tu comportamiento docil.-Me entregó mis prendas y así mismo buscaba su chaqueta. Con alegria y una velocidad que incluso me imprecionó, ya me hayaba vestida para que él luego me abriera la puerta y me ayudara a subir a su auto.  
-Disculpe, Gray-sama, pero ¿A donde nos dirigimos?-Pregunté impaciente, este por el contrario, se sorprendió por el apodo que le impuse, lleno de respeto y a la altura de alguien con su importancia.  
-Iremos a cenar Juvia, te llevar a un restaurante donde pediras lo que se te antoje.  
Lo sentí frio por un instante, pero no me preocupo, ya que al ser un amo no siempre se esta permitido mostrar afecto en público. Era la manera que tenian de conservar el orgullo, aun así, en la privacidad siempre iban a demostrar lo contrario.


	4. Capitulo cuatro: Siete días

**Este cap. contendra lemon y yuri. Quedan advertidos.**

* * *

 _ **-Siete días de prueba-**_

Esa noche la cena habia transcurrido de manera normal, todo me habia resultado delicioso, tratandonos de maravilla y sin mencionar que ese restauran era uno de los mas lujosos de la ciudad. Cruzamos pocas palabras con mi amo Gray, que se mantuvo con su caracter gelido y serio. Me pregunto que era lo que hacia en mi vida, entre bocados, mientras que yo le respondia gustosa que tan solo me dedicaba a estudiar, ya que habia dejado un antiguo trabajo para poder dedicarme de lleno a mi carrera. El asintio satisfecho por mi respuesta, bien parece que el se encontraba preocupado por lo que seria mi futuro.  
Luego de eso, decidimos retirarnos del lugar, ya que era muy tarde y yo aun debia finalizar algunas de mis tareas. Al salir del restaurant, una leve brisa fria me sacudio inesperadamente. No crei que refrescaria al salir, sin embargo, mi amo Gray tomo su chaqueta poniendola en mis hombros hasta llegar al auto, una vez alli, me ayudo a subir para luego irnos a nuestros respectivos hogares.  
Me llevo hasta la puerta de mi casa, alli pude devolverle su chaqueta sumamente agradecida. Gray-sama por su parte seguia con su actitud regia, mientras me decia que me enviaria un mensaje con los detalles de mi prueba, y que ante cualquier problema se lo haga saber. Solo asenti mientras el se ponia su abrigo. Comence a jugar nerviosa con las llaves de mi casa como una adolescente Cuan nerviosa podia ponerme ese hombre y hacerme sentir tan emocionada? En nuestra despedida no hubo besos, ni palabras dulces, pero si logre sentir una dulce caricia en mi megilla de su parte y una sornisa. Sin m s, se despidio con la mano para luego marcharse.  
Una vez dentro de mi hogar, me dispuse a finalmente ordenar todo y acabar con mis deberes. Luego, me cambie a mi ligero camison para irme a dormir de una vez por todas.

Despues de asearme, cambiarme y desayunar, me prepare para lo que seria el ultimo dia de facultad ya que habia llegado el viernes tan ansiado y no queria cargar mi fin de semana con tareas extras por faltar. Al salir, vi el auto de gray-sama frente a mi casa Como era que sabia mi horario? Sin darle importancia, me acerce haciendole se a de que bajara el vidrio.  
-Gray-sama ¿Que hace aqui?  
-Vine a llevarte, no quiero que llegues tarde por esperar el autobus o caminar. Ademas podria pasarte algo, anda sube.-Sin quejarme u hacerle la contraria, decidi subirme a su auto. Arranco mientras termine de ponerme el cinturo y comence a jugar nerviosa con mi cartera, algo que no paso por alto ante su fria mirada.  
\- ¿Sucede algo?  
-Mmm n-no, solo no acostumbro a esto. Lo siento.  
Con una mano y sin soltar el volante, tomo una de mis manos en la suya. El apreton fue suave pero firme y lleno de confianza, cosa que hizo que me sonroje. Su accion hizo que me calme y le di una sonrisa agradecida.  
-Bien, aprovechare el tiempo en el que llegamos para decirte que ma ana nos encontraremos con una pareja, y junto con ellos te pondre a prueba. Espero que eso no te moleste u incomode.-Solto de repente. ¿Mi primer examen de exclava iba a ser frente a extraños? No era algo que me gustara pero tampoco iba a echarme atras por ello. Asenti mientras a dos cuadras veia mi facultad.  
Una vez frente a ella, soltamos nuestras manos y tome mis cosas para poder comenzar mi dia y mis estudios. Antes de salir, me tomo levemente del brazo para que lo viese.  
-Te vendre a buscar luego y asi hablaremos mejor las cosas. Ya sabes que si esto no te convense puedes decirmelo, pero te pido que lo pienses mientras tanto hasta que nos veamos.-Dijo soltandome el brazo y situando sus manos frente al volante.-Que tengas un lindo dia, preciosa.  
-Muchas gracias, Gray-sama. Espero usted tambien tenga un buen dia.-Dije sonriendole para luego cerrar la puerta y encontrarme con mis amigos.  
\- ¡JUVIA!  
-Meredy-chan, buen dia.  
\- ¿Es tu nuevo novio?-Dijo mi peli-rosa y curiosa amiga, mientras se alaba el auto en marcha y me dirigia una mirada complise.  
-N-no, juvia y gray solo se estan conociendo.  
\- ¿Asi que gray, eh? ¿Ya te acostaste con el? ¿Lo hace bien? ¿Es guapo? Si lo es, ¿Sabes si tiene algun amigo guapo para presentarme?  
\- ¡MEREDY-CHAN!  
\- ¿Que?-Dijo mientras hacia un tierno puchero. A veces no entendia como es que ella no encontraba pareja siendo tan hermosa, aunque lo cierto es que a veces su caracter y terquedad hacia que muchos le tuviesemos miedo, incluyendome. Aun asi, su figura compensaba su caracter: Alta, cabello largo y con ondas, una cara completamente angelical, delgada y con abundantes pechos, y para finalizar, unas piernas largas que harian suspirar a cualquiera.  
Comenzamos a platicar sobre chicos, por mi lado, tuve que contarle acerca de la cena con Gray-sama, obviando los detalles de ser su exclava. Ella, por el otro, comenzo a contarme sobre su mala suerte en el amor. Al parecer el chico con el que habia quedado era un idiota que coqueteaba con cientos de chicas, algo que me asqueo y recordo a mi ex.  
Al llegar a nuestro salon, nos sentamos y continuamos platicando hasta que entro uno de los maestros. Comenzamos la clase, aunque me atencion fue nula, ya que comence a pensar en el encuentro que programo Gray-sama. Los nervios me carcomian al no saber como comportarme o que debia hacer en esa situacion, comence a sentir que no estaba a la medida de la circustancia o que quiza no era lo que buscanban, o peor, desepcionar a Gray.  
Hice que mi lapiz golpeara mi cuadreno de apuntes repetidas veces en se al a mis nervios, algo que llamo la atencion de Meredy.  
-Hey, juvia ¿Estas bien?-Susurro para no llamar la atencion del maestro.  
-Eh, si. Lo siento, Juvia se distrajo. Mejor prestemos atencion a lo que dice el maestro asi no nos atrasamos.-Respondi mientras le sonreia y comenzaba a anotar. Seria un dia muy largo y mis nervios no me ayudaban.  
Al salir de la facultad, logre divisar el auto de Gray-sama. Trate de despedirme de Meredy para asi poder hablar con el de una vez acerca de mi martirio, pero ella fue mas rapida que yo, logrando acercarse al auto y asi conocer finalmente a Gray-sama.  
-Asi que tu eres el muchachote que esta seduciendo a mi mejor amiga.-Dijo sin pudor, mientras le sonreia triunfante.  
\- ¡MEREDY-CHAN! L-lo siento muchisimo, Gray-sama. Meredy-chan es algo metiche, ahora mismo Juvia se la llevara para hablar de su comportamien...-Y sin dejarme finalizar, levanto la mano silenciandome y dandome una sonrisa galante.  
-No te preocupes Juvia, es interesante poder conocer tu entorno. Mucho gusto, soy Gray Fullbuster.-Dijo extendiendole la mano. Mientras ellos se presentaban, yo quede a un lado y con la boca desencajada. Comence a sudar y sentia que mi mundo se desmoronaba. ¿Y si Gray le contaba de nuestro acuerdo? ¿Le contaria tambien del examen de exclava? ¿Trataria de seducirla para que ella tambien este a su merced? Por algun motivo esa ultima opcion me disgusto muchisimo.  
Mientras yo seguia hundida en mis pensamientos y mundo de fantasia, Gray nos invito a subir y a llevarnos a uno de sus cafe favoritos para, segun el, poder platicar a gusto. A mi me comenzaba a bajar la presion pero no tuve otra opcion, ya que a mi mejor amiga no habia que repetirle dos veces o suplicarle, era obvio que Gray-sama le habia parecido un tipo interesante.  
Una vez adentro, se puso en marcha, mientras Meredy comenzaba a bombardearlo de preguntas.  
-Y dime Gray, ¿Como se conocieron mi Juvia y tu?  
Este alzando una ceja por su pregunta, le respondio como si nada.  
-Pues, "tu Juvia" se contacto conmigo.  
\- ¿Algo como un programa de citas?  
-Si, algo asi.  
Desde el asiento de atras, mire el espejo y Gray me guiño el ojo dandome a entender que nuestro acuerdo seria secreto. Pude suspirar aliviada gracias a eso, y con mas confianza me relaje dejando mi cartera algo maltratada por mis nervios, en paz.  
-Juvia me conto que no llevan mucho tiempo de verse, ¿Vas por una relacion en serio o solamente es tontear?  
Ambos cambiamos mirada. El se mantuvo serio mientras que yo comence a sonrojarme violentamente. Jamas habiamos pensado en la posibilidad de ser una pareja u algo, simplemente estabamos con un acuerdo mutuo.  
-Por el momento solo nos estamos conociendo, con el tiempo quiza logremos llegar a ser una pareja seria, quien sabe. Bien chicas, llegamos.-Ambas viramos el rostro y leimos el cartel: Cafe Strauss. Se veia muy lujosos y sofisticado.  
Una vez adentro, pudimos comprobar que asi sera: Era sutilmente iluminado, las mesas de madera de roble de colores marrones y negros resaltaban lo blanco de las paredes. Cuadros con diferentes estilos y colores, mientras que todo el lugar era perfumado por el fuerte olor a cafe.  
Nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a una ventana, ya que Meredy tenia la constumbre de ver hacia afuera cuando se aburria o esperaba demasiado el pedido.  
-Buenas tardes señor Fullbuster, veo que hoy viene bien acompañado.-Dijo una mesera albina de ojos muy azules. Se veia muy simpatica y hermosa, algo que me hizo envidiarla, y m s por saber que conocia a Gray-sama.  
-Buenas tardes Lisanna, pedire lo de siempre y para ellas... ¿Que desean? No sean timidas y pidan lo que quieran.-Dijo este. Meredy y yo tomamos las cartillas rapidamente para realizar las ordenes.  
-Mmmm, yo quiero un te de menta con un pastel de fresa.  
-Y Juvia pedira un cafe cortado con unas galletas de canela.  
Dicho esto, le entregamos las cartillas mientras la albina nos gui aba el ojo y se iba.  
-Juvia, ¿estas nerviosa? No sueles repetir mucho tu nombre a menos que estes asi.  
Me mordi el labio. Meredy era mi mejor amiga y me conocia mejor que nadie, el tenerla alli frente a la unica persona que sabia mi mas oscuro secreto era algo que pondria nervioso a cualquiera y mas conociendo lo curiosa que era.  
-L-lo se, es solo que Juvia no lleva mucho de conocer a Gray-sama y bueno, esto... Umm...  
-Te es incomodo, ¿Cierto? Juv, no te preocupes, solo quiero saber si el no es un idiota como Bora.  
Un silencio incomodo se hizo precente. Maldita la hora que Meredy lo nombro! Gray-sama solo atino a levantar una ceja mientras me miraba. Sus ojos decian algo como "con que Bora, ¿Eh?" y mi yo interior comenzo a gritar que le metiera el servilletero a Meredy en la boca.  
\- ¿Quien es Bora?-Pregunto Gray. Rapidamente le di una mirada asesina a mi amiga para que se calle, pero su boca es mas grande que mi deseo de matarla.  
-El ex-novio de Juvia. Era un idiota, no se porque salio con el.  
-No importa el porque, Juvia ya lo supero y solo quiere olvidarse de el.-Dije finalmente para zanjar el asunto. Hablar acerca de nuestras ex-parejas solo nos llevaria a que el cafe se trasnforme en una batalla campal.  
Finalmente, la mesera albina volvio con nuestras ordenes, poniendole fin a todo.  
-Siento la demora. Aqui tiene se or Fullbuster: Un cafe negro y unos macarons*. Para la linda señorita de cabello rosa: El te de menta y el pastel y finalmente para ti ojos bonitos, el cafe cortado y las galletas de canela.-Confirmo mientras dejaba la orden. Un leve sonrojo surco mi palida piel por su comentario, para luego chocar miradas. Finalmente hizo una reverencia y se fue a atender las mesas restantes.  
La charla concurrio de manera animada, y una vez acabado todo, Gray alzo la mano para pedir la cuenta.  
-Es mejor que las lleve, asi no caminaran tan tarde.  
Luego de pagar volvimos a subir a su auto, donde llevo primero a Meredy a su departamente. Nos despidio, agradeciendo a Gray-sama por todo y guiñandome el ojo, mientras se alejaba y saludaba con la mano. Ya sabia que significaba eso, despues de todo, se habia encargado dde taladrarle la cabeza a Juvia con el "no desaproveches las oportunidades". Gray-sama por su parte se puso en marcha para llevarme a mi casa, ya que habia sido un dia largo y queria darme un baño para relajarme.  
-Bien, espero que recuerdes que nos debiamos una charla, ¿No es asi?  
-Si, Gray-sama. Lo pense y si bien es algo nuevo para mi, confio en que no me expondra ante nada malo.  
El solo sonrio en respuesta y volvio a apretarme la mano con en la ma ana.  
-Me alegra oir eso. Veras que todo saldra bien.-Asenti, para luego acomodarme en su auto y poder descansar. Su mano se sentia calida sobre la mia.  
Al llegar, nos despedimos como acostumbrabamos. Me tome el atrevimiento de besarle la megilla antes de irme, algo que no rechazo. Tome mis cosas y dandole una ultima mirada, baje para entrar a mi dulce morada.  
Una vez adentro, me saque los zapatos suspirando aliviada, mientras dejaba las cosas en el sofa e iba directo al baño. Deje que el agua caliente llenara la tina, me desnude y cuando la vi medianamente llena, me meti en ella.  
¡Ah, cuan placentero podia ser esto! Enjabone mi cuerpo, luego lave mi cabello y una vez finalizado mi ritual de higiene y belleza, sali del agua ya fria. Con tan solo la toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo me meti entre las mantas de mi cama, para finalmente quedarme dormida.

Me levante temprano ese sabado, si bien me encontraba exahusta, el baño y dormir temprano me sentaron de maravilla. De repente mi celular comenzo a sonar, sali corriendo completamente desnuda antes que se cortara la llamada.  
-Hola, habla Juvia.  
-Hola Juvia, soy solo para decirte que pasare por ti a las ocho, asi podremos ir a la casa de mis colegas. Espero que no te moleste el horario.  
\- Para nada, Gray-sama! Juvia estara lista a las ocho, nos vemos.  
-Adios.-Y sin mas, corto la llamada. Los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de mi. El pensamiento de no estar a la altura de la circustancia volvia a hacerse presente.  
Trate de distraerme limpiando mi casa, para que asi mismo, pasara el tiempo mas rapido. Antes de que llegara la hora exacta, comence a buscar ropa acorde a la cita.  
La ropa interior negra y de encajes seria favorable, pero Que podia ponerme encima de eso? Rebusque desordenando todas mies prendas hasta dar con una falda hasta las rodillas y de color negra, una blusa blanca y para resaltar, unas medias de encaje hasta los muslos. Ate mi cabello en una cola de caballo alta y espere paciente a que sean las ocho.  
Minutos antes de la hora, Gray-sama ya se encontraba tocando la puerta para poder acudir al encuentro. Lo tome del brazo delicadamente y me ayudo a subir al auto. Todo el camino fue en silencio, ya que, mis nervios se hicieron palpables y su impaciencia no me ayudaria, ni a el tampoco.  
Llegamos a una especie de mansion, bajamos y esperamos a ser atendidos. El dueño de la casa nos abrio, haciendonos pasar.  
-Buenas noches, tu debes ser Juvia, No es asi? Mi nombre es Jellal Fernandez-Asenti nerviosa. Tenia una mirada imponente al igual que Gray. Bajo su ojo marron derecho, tenia un tatuaje en rojo que apenas lo llegaba a cubrir su cabello celeste, algo parecido al mio. Bajo su ropa se veia su cuerpo bien formado y musculoso. Pase saliva nerviosa y mire a Gray que se encontraba sumamente tranquilo.  
-Mi esposa aun no ha llegado, deberan disculparla. Mientras tanto, acompañenme ambos a la habitacion donde estaras a prueba. Te pedire que te quedes unicamente en ropa interior.-Dicho esto, le di una mirada a mi amo, que asintio. Comence a desvestirme con algo de pudor. Una vez hecho esto, me vendaron los ojos, mientras me ataban las manos a mis espaldas. Luego senti un tiron que me obligo a moverme, dando pasos inseguros. Senti que el camino era eterno, y mis nervios crecieron al estar despojada de mis prendas y mi vision.  
-Llegamos.-Escuche decir al amo Jellal. Luego me desataron las manos y quitaron el resto de ropa que tenia, pero me negaron el quitarme la venda de los ojos. Una mano comenzo a pasearse por mis muslos, e instintivamente me abri de piernas y me arquee. Oi comentarios favorables por mi comportamiento y me llene de orgullo. Era mi oportunidad de demostrar de que era capaz, y cuanta confianza podia darle a mi amo Gray.  
Las manos comenzaron nuevamente a pasearse por mis muslos, hasta que un dedo comenzo a hurgar mis partes mas intimas. Aguante la incomoda sensacion hasta que este decidio salir. Pero mi tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando volvio al ataque pero hurgando esta vez otra de mis cavidades virgenes: Mi ano.  
Me removi incomoda, ganandome comentarios negativos por mi comportamiento. Aun asi el dedo seguia causandome incomodidad, pero esta vez por partida doble. Otro dedo volvio a penetrar mi vagina y la sensacio fue molesta.  
Luego, ambos dedos se retiraron dejandome por fin con una sensacion de tranquilidad. Logre escuchar unos murmullos y luego pasos que se acercaban. Los murmullos crecieron, y una mano mas suave comenzo a examinar mi intimidad. Abria los labios de mi vulva y jugaba sutilmente con sus dedos dentro mio. Era menos incomodo que mi anterior intruso, mas placentero y lleno de experiencia. Mi placer duro poco cuando estos se retiraron para que luego sienta como era fustada. El cuero chocaba contra mis blancas nalgas marcandolas y ti iendolas de rojo. El sonido hacia eco en todo el lugar, mientras que me mordia el labio para no gritar. Luego senti que los fustazos crecian, esta vez sobre la cara interna de mis muslos. El ardor era incomodo pero placentero, dandome a entender que quien me estaba castigando sabia que podia hacerme llegar de esta manera.  
Mientras mis muslos eran castigados, mi amo Gray me quito la venda, algo mojada por mis lagrimas. Me sonrio mientras susurraba "lo estas haciendo bien preciosa". Cai rendida ante sus palabras, dandome el aliento necesario para continuar y soportar lo que sea.  
Luego de azotarme, senti una suave caricia sobre mis castigadas nalgas. La sensacion de ardor habia crecido con aquella accion, mientras que veia a mi amo Gray, buscar en aquella habitacion algun artefacto con el cual continuar. El amo Jellal me tomo del brazo y suavemente, me ayudo a dirigirme a una especie de caballete donde me ataron de manos y piernas, mientras que en esa posicion me postraba abierta de piernas de forma sumisa.  
-Lo vienes haciendo muy bien, muchacha.-Dijo este. Trate de no flaquear mientras esperaba lo siguiente.  
Volvi a sentir que mi intimidad estaba siendo invadida con caricias agradables, mientras que otra mano tomada descaradamente mi pecho y tiraba de los pezones. Comence a suspirar de placer ante todas estas acciones, y mi cuerpo no tardo en reaccionar. Nuevamente el invasor se habia retirado de mi ya lubricada vagina. Todo placer fue cambiando a un dolor agudo, haciendome creer que me partiria en dos. Los nervios nuevamente se apoderaron y lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, nublandome la vista.  
-Lo siento, tratare de ser mas sutil. Prefiero ser yo el primero antes que otro.-Oi decir a mi amo Gray. Mientras me acostumbraba a su tama o, sus manos comenzaron a dar leves golpes en mis muslos, volviendolos nuevamente rojos. Esa distracion logro hacer algo tolerable el dolor que sentia en mis partes intimas, mientras Gray-sama se movia. Sus gruñidos de placer me lograron excitar olvidando todo dolor, y dandome la oportunidad de disfrutar y gemir. De pronto me senti invadida por la boca, dandome cuenta que el amo Jellal tambien buscaba su propio placer.  
-Calla y usa esa boca para algo mas, niña.-Dijo bruscamente entrando en su papel de Dom.  
Gray-sama me tomo de las caderas para que no me fuera mucho de su alcance, mientras el amo Jellal me forzaba la boca. Poco tardo en venirse e invadirme la boca con su salinidad.  
-Tragalo.-Ordeno y lo hice con algo de dificultad. Minutos despues senti que mi amo Gray tambien se habia venido, liberando mi interior por fin de su miembro. Pensando que ya habia acabado, volvi a ser penetrada con rudeza. El miembro se sentia aun mas duro y erecto, dandome a entender que no se trataba ni del amo Jellal ni Gray-sama. Trate de girarme como pude para saber de quien se trataba, pero la posicion y las cadenas me impedian tal accion. Era inevitable el no sentirse desconsertaba sabiendo que habia un tercer amo alli.

* * *

 ***Macarons: De la pasteleria/reposteria Fransesa, son una especie de alfajores peque os de sabores varios.**

 **Bien, hasta aqui llego el cap. de hoy (tengo vagancia de poner las tildes -w-). Espero que les haya gustado o al menos, les haya sido interesante.**  
 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
